


Morning of the truth.

by Aknai



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aknai/pseuds/Aknai
Summary: Grizz finally decides to tell the truth about himself. About who he loves.





	Morning of the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the mistakes!♡

The sun was rising, when four boys were playing football on the field. Laughs were heard from far away and it made the morning feel little less scary than always. Sweat on their t-shirts was making them feel normal in this new world. Luke, Clark, Jason and Grizz were throwing each other a ball when Jason felt the need of sitting down.

- Dude! Get up we are not finished! - Clark yelled from the other side of the court.

- Can we have a break? I was running more than you idiot!

- Who are you calling an idiot? - Clark was coming closer with a smirk on his face - Me? I am an idiot?

Jason seeing what was coming made a face saying " Really? Now?" and got up. Clark started chasing the boy in a gray hoodie, laughing all the way. Luke and Grizz were laughing along seeing their friends running in circles. They somehow joined and after a few minutes they all sat down being exhausted.  
Everything was so quiet again that their thoughts went to sad places. One looked in to the sky thinking how he never said goodbye to his parents, another was playing with his hands considering if he should accept the thought of never getting out from New Ham, one just was laying on the ground not knowing what he should do if they get back and the last one was thinking how long he will keep on the lie about himself.

- Guys. I wanted to tell you something for a while.

They all looked at Grizz who was looking down on the grass.

- Actually i never wanted to tell you this, but we are stuck here. There is no way out and i understood that you all are my best friends.

- Of course we are, dude. - Luke said tapping his shoulder.

- I know. It is just scary to tell you. I wish you could promise that our relationship won't change after, but you can't.

- We can and i promise you that. - Luke said being more concerned.

- It will change if you stole our food - Jason said looking with a smile under his nose.

- No. No. It is not that. - Grizz answered half laughing.

- Is it something to do with you not wanting to see us after graduation? - Clark asked remembering the words that were said on prom night.

- It is. Kinda. - he took a big breath - I am in love with somebody.

Boys looked at each other with relief.

- Grizzy.  Fuck. - Jason said laughing.

- Yea. You made us nervous. - Clark reply.

- Who is it then? - Luke asked being really curious.

- It's - he stopped not knowing what to say.

He didn't know if he should say the gender or the name or just that the person is here - in their town.

- It's - he started again, but the words did not want to come out.

He looked at them and signed the name.

- Sam. - Luke said quietly.

Grizz nodded.

- It is Sam. - he confirmed.

- Why you did not want to tell us? I does not change anything. You are still our best friend. - Jason said with the boys smiling by his side. 

- It is scary to tell people you know that they never truly knew you. That the person they hang out with was a lie. It is not the person you thought it was. I just - he looked them all in the eyes - I was scared that i will be left alone.

- Bro. - Clark hugged him.

Luke and Jason joined. A tear come down on the cheek of the boy who confessed.

- I love you guys.

- We love you too.

The sun was up in the sky when they decided it is time to go eat at the cafeteria and sit next to red haired boy who Grizz loved.


End file.
